


Something New

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Late AO3 FB Challenge, M/M, Mentioned Hufflepuff Gordon Ramsey, Vibrating ladies underwear, some smut, valentines prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Being a part-time teacher at Hogwarts doesn’t give him as much wiggle room as he thought. Ron whimpers and the last of Neville’s restraint breaks. He walks over to Ron. The ginger still has his eyes closed, lashes fluttering as he enjoys what the panties are doing to him. Carefully Neville reaches out and grabs Ron’s hips with both hands. There is no vibration where his hands are touching the fabric, the bits straining to fit over too visible hip bones, thumbs moving in gentle circles. But if he moves his hands lower, to say a very soft arse and squeezes, then he can feel the gentle waves of vibration.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late entry to the Facebook AO3 group Valentine's Day challenge. This prompt was a general one that I snapped up hungrily but since I hand wrote it instead of typing it took a while. So I hope I did it justice even though I spent more time on the panties than the date. (I may come back and write more on this because of a throwaway line x3)

Ron stares at the pink monstrosity that Neville is holding up. His lover has a nervous look on his face as he stands there. So maybe if he stares long enough an explanation will spew forth from Neville’s mouth. Neville swallows thickly. Hazel eyes darting about as the other male considers his words.

 

“You said that you wanted to spice thing up and Hermione said-”

 

“Bloody hell, you went to Hermione?”

 

“-that she and Krum swear by these. I got two pairs… I’ll wear one too if you want,” Neville says, ignoring how Ron seems appalled, and he kinda is, that he went to Hermione for relationship help. It doesn’t matter how amicable their split was there are certain things that Ron doesn’t want Hermione knowing about his sex life. It’s like asking Ginny for advice in that area!

 

Ron takes in Neville, who looks so hopeful as he shifts forward. With a fond sigh, Ron reaches out and pulls Neville in for a kiss. It’s long and sweet and everything that Ron needs that it takes his breath away no matter how many times they do it. He takes the panties from Neville after they part. They are soft in his hands, see-through and flimsy. Not terrible looking at all. Ron bites his lip. A small part of him has always wanted to try girls lingerie. So silky looking, so delicate. But he never gave in to the want. Hell, he doesn’t even remember bringing it up to his lover. And he never imagined that his first pair would vibrate.

 

“How do they work?” he asks. They aren’t vibrating now.

 

Neville blinks before smiling widely.

 

“Spells.”

 

Ron gives him a quelling look.

 

“I don’t know. Try them on,” Neville encourages, “We have some time before we have to leave.”

* * *

 

Watching Ron undress is a guilty pleasure of Neville’s, even if he doesn’t feel the slight bit guilty about doing it. He loves watching as long pale fingers unbutton, untie, unfasten little bits and bobs. Loves seeing shirts be shrugged off, or pulled over red hair revealing swaths of pale skin. Some of it is scarred, knotted and proof that their lives haven’t been easy and yet they made it. It’s a temptation. It’s salvation. The trousers go next, little trails of freckles going down, down, down are offered up for him to see.

 

It takes great skill to not lean in, to not touch, or lick or kiss. Salvation so close and yet so far. Ron pauses, hands on his pants, looking up at him coyly. And then they are across the room and in the hamper. Neville blinks and the pink panties are.

 

Neville watches as blue eyes widen, darken and then flutter shut. Ron moans, a throaty sound that goes straight to Neville’s crotch. Ron’s hands clench and unclench at his thighs.

 

“Sweet Merlin’s beard. Neville… I… Do we have to go out?”

 

Oh, how hard it is to stay where he is standing when Ron is saying his name like that. He licks his lips.

 

“Technically? No. But we worked very hard to get those reservations.”

 

Not to mention to get time off together which was a nightmare. Or at least he had a hard time getting time off. Being a part-time teacher at Hogwarts doesn’t give him as much wiggle room as he thought. Ron whimpers and the last of Neville’s restraint breaks. He walks over to Ron. The ginger still has his eyes closed, lashes fluttering as he enjoys what the panties are doing to him. Carefully Neville reaches out and grabs Ron’s hips with both hands. There is no vibration where his hands are touching the fabric, the bits straining to fit over too visible hip bones, thumbs moving in gentle circles. But if he moves his hands lower, to say a very soft arse and squeezes, then he can feel the gentle waves of vibration.

 

“Neville?”

 

The blond drops to his knees, hands still on Ron’s hips.

 

“What ar-”

 

Neville cuts off Ron’s question by nuzzling the growing bulge in front of his face. The noise that Ron makes is mixed with a gasp and Neville likes it so much that he makes his lover do it again. Slowly Neville pulls down the panties.

 

“Neville you sa-”

 

Again Neville cuts off his lover, this time by taking the entire length of his lover’s dick into his mouth. They’ve been dating for almost three years and Neville’s received many a blowjob from Ron. Ron though always seems so hesitant to receive on himself. Why Neville doesn’t know, especially since Ron loves them when he gets them. 

 

Hands grip his hair. Not too tight and almost too gently. Neville hums lowly, enjoying the yank it gets him. Ron doesn’t last long, coming into his mouth with a cry.

 

“Bloody hell.”

 

Neville swallows, trying to will away his erection, it’s not his favorite flavor in the world but there are worse. They don’t have time for Ron to return the favor. The ginger loves to drag blowjobs and sex in general out for hours. He thinks of Snape, of Dumbledore in a skimpy dress. He has a complete list to keep erections away. It takes half the list for his hard-on to hard off.

 

“When we get home,” he says finally standing up, letting the playful threat dangle in the air. Ron grins fingers wiping something from the corner of his mouth.

 

“When we get home, you're going to push me against the door and ravish me. Maybe we’ll fuck, maybe we won’t. But there will be sex on this bed, you in me, rough and hard. Panties still on, I’ve heard that you can do that and we’ll see. And then when I’ve recovered I’m going to ride you hard.”

 

And the erection is back. Buggering fuck. A kiss is placed butterfly light on his lips.

 

“You can forgo your pair. You’ve convinced me that these are great and I’m not sure I could control myself if you stripped.”

 

Fucking tease.

 

Ron stops in the doorway, fully clothed, skin flushed and red. He looks over his shoulder, blue eyes sparkling.

 

“So a restaurant run by a grumpy Hufflepuff? Sounds exciting plus Harry claims all the muggles love Chef Ramsey.”

 

Neville nods distractedly.

 

“Yeah. It’ll be fascinating to see how he pulls it off. If he’s there.”

 

This date is going to be the death of him.


End file.
